The subject matter of this application relates to the scheduling of virtual machine partitions on logical processors in a computing system. In a virtualization environment a layer of virtualizing software (typically called a hypervisor or virtual machine monitor) is installed on a computer system and controls how virtual machine partitions interact with multiple logical processors (also referred to as physical processors or cores) in the computing system. A virtual machines has one or more virtual processors. Each of those virtual processors are scheduled to run on the available logical processors. A logical processor is the physical hardware thread executing instructions.
The performance of each logical processor and the overall performance of the computing system are affect by the way in which the virtual machines are scheduled on the logical processors. For example, the scheduling of virtual machines on the logical processors can affect the performance of the virtual machine partitions, the performance of the logical processors, the power consumption of the individual logical processors, the power consumption of the computing system as a whole, and other performances of the computing system.